Past, Present and Future
by Calex
Summary: Someone from the past is somehow sent to the future to review the choices she's made. BlaiseOCDraco , BillOC
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: *clears throat* okay, here goes. I do not own any character that anyone might recognize i.e. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy. etc. though I can only dream that I did. However, I do own Nova, Niall, Astrid, Tarquin and anyone else not recognizable or copyrighted by the delightful and intelligent Miss Rowling.  
  
AUTHOR: l88er_az a.k.a. Aida or the Master, mwahahahahah  
  
SUMMARY: The Indefinables (you'll read about them soon in this chappie) are sent into the future to learn some things will never change and the bond of friendship and love truly is a magical thing. They will have to use this knowledge to fight an evil long thought dead.  
  
WARNING!!!!: there will be some OoTP spoilers, so if you haven't read it and want to, bugger off.  
  
N.B. this is my first fanfic, please don't kill me!  
  
PAIRINGS: sorry, none at the moment. The love muses haven't hit me yet. (  
  
Future and Present  
  
Astrid Malfoy. Tarquin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's children. Oh dear God. I am going to be sick, I really am. It couldn't be possible. Draco couldn't possibly have kids. Could he? Draco with kids. She looked at them in horror, the girl with the flaxen hair and the boy with the dark hair. Both possessing of the infamous Malfoy eyes. They had aristocratic features and their faces were carefully blank. But there was a smirk on the boy's face that made her go pale. It was Draco's patented Malfoy smirk. She should know, she'd been subject to it many, many times before.  
"M.Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? As in tall, blond, damn good looking ferret-y git, Malfoy? As in icy goodness Malfoy?" the tone of incredulity was not exactly slight. But she really couldn't care less at the moment. Seriously, what were the freaking odds? The boy winced as she said that.  
"Ah, do you mind? Father and all."  
He sounded a bit like Draco. All husky sexy goodness with that hint of regal and icy civility. Oh man, oh man. Oh god. This is not really happening, was it? She shook her head, completely bewildered. How in hell had this happened to her? I mean, really! She shook her head again.  
"You aren't going to faint on us again, are you?" Tarquin asked, dryly. She shot him her patented don't-mess-with-me glare. The same one she constantly used on Draco. Oh god. Why do things always happen to her?  
*  
  
She had been going for a walk on the grounds of the de Mornay estate when it happened. She couldn't sleep yet again, thoughts filled with what was and what will never be. She was reminiscing, remembering the togetherness that she had shared with her friends in school, and knowing she would never be able to feel that way again. She would bloody well miss them. Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Niall. they were all good mates, although they were the most unlikely of them.  
First of all, Drake and Blay were Slyths, which was bad enough. Added to that was the fact that Gins was a Weasley and the enmity between the Malfoy and Weasley families was legendary. Plus, Niall was a serene Ravenclaw, devilishly good looking with a dry wit and a sharp mind, but he was also Muggle born, which was a huge No No with Slyths and Malfoys alike. Then there was her. The odd one out. Nova Christiann de Mornay, 17, short and hopelessly blunt. The only thing she had going for her was wealth and an unknown pureblood-liness. She says unknown. Because she didn't until a few years back. And it comes from really foggy backgrounds. One she was not in a hurry to find out.  
Anyway, it was easy why Nova and Gin became friends. She was new in Hogwarts, somehow only getting her letter on her 16th instead on her 11th, and Gin really didn't have that many friends other than Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw and she didn't really like tagging along after her brother and his "dream team" (which consisted of the youngest male Weasley, know-it-all muggle born Hermione Granger and finally, the-boy-who-lived. Harry-effing- Potter, as her incorrigible blond friend would sneer). And since she grew out of her brothers' shadows and out of love with Harry, Ginny has turned out to be quite surprisingly cool (as people tell her. She wouldn't know).  
Now, Blaise and Draco were easy to place, too. Both were Slytherins, both good looking, both rich and both pureblooded with their parents running in the same circles i.e. death eaters. Yup, that was really easy. They were obvious and that was why they were so unsuspected. No one knew that Draco and Blaise rejected the idea of being murderous death eaters and after spending some time in muggle life, they had gotten to respect them, kind of. Liked their technology and music. Draco had found Audioslave and Saliva, Blaise had found Beethoven, Bach and Chopin. It was really quite ironic, if one thought about it.  
Now, Niall.Niall was harder to place. It was her, Nova, who had initiated Niall into their little group. It had nothing to do with his looks, of course. Oh, no. she was immune to Niall's good looks, easy charm, wit, intelligence or that cute Irish accent.ahem. Nova had "found" him when she had been pushed around by a few Slyths. Niall had seen and hexed them into oblivion. And she had been entirely in his dept. she had taken one look into that intelligent, concerned face, seen those clear, deep blue eyes and she had thought, Niall would be the last of their entourage. And he did indeed become one of them. And they became the most powerful cliques that Hogwarts had seen up to date. Grown in notoriority that exceeded the marauders. More than the dream team, even. That was how they had become. Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Niall and Nova. The only strong group not entirely made up of one house. The group that was determined to make their mark..or else.  
Nova felt a wry smile tug at her lips as she walked towards the edge of the lake not so far from the castle. She sat down on her favourite spot underneath the delicate cover of a willow tree. She traced the carving there. 'The Indefinables' done with magic, the words were clear and elegant with their names under it.  
  
Draco Gerard Malfoy Blaise Romero Zabini Niall Luther O'Sheen Virginia Catherine Weasley Nova Christiaan de Mornay  
  
The Indefinables, indeed, she snorted. Blaise's work in his usual dry way. The name had stuck. The Indefinables. Hermione Granger had certainly gotten her nose out of joint. Apparently the brainy girl did have a flaw. Vanity. Oh well, sucks to her, then. Then her face fell and she felt disheartened. It was so easy to forget. So easy to be carried away in memory. So easy..  
Nova was so lost in her memories that she had not noticed that the moon had darkened imperceptibly, that the clouds had rolled in, dark and menacing. She had just had enough time to look up, once, a scream caught in her throat as the world spun out of proportion. Then all was dark.  
  
Tbc..  
  
Okay, that was the first chapter. How was it? Should I continue or just give up? 


	2. First Meetings

DISCLAIMER: once again, Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. He and all of the characters in HP land belong to the illustrious Ms. Rowling. Cough *damn* cough. I only, humbly, borrow some of her characters, throw them into new situations with new people and have a generally kick ass time with them *gins*. However (tries to look serious and pompous) I DO own whatever unrecognizable characters in there, namely Nova, Niall, Astrid, Tarquin and God knows who else.  
  
AUTHOR: l88er-az a.k.a. Aida or "the Master"  
  
RATING: for the mo, it is PG-13, ladies and gents, so those under that age, please close your eyes, blush and turn away. :P  
  
IN LAST CHAPTER: our heroine was just all disbelieving when she looks at what seems to be Draco Malfoy's kids. She remembers how it was that she had gotten there. Last paragraph: "Nova was so lost in her memories that she had not noticed that the moon had darkened imperceptibly, that the clouds had rolled in, dark and menacing. She had just had enough time to look up, once, a scream caught in her throat as the world spun out of proportion. Then all was dark...."  
  
-----------------------------------Fic starts here-------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
God, her head hurt. She felt like she'd just been hit by a truck. The ground beneath her was hard with frost and she was shivering. She couldn't feel her fingers, oh bad. She must've fallen asleep when she'd gone out. Bad idea, especially in the throes of English winter. She tried to sit up, but found that she had no strength. Well, that's never stopped her before. With a determined gleam in her eye, she began to push herself up, grunting in pain. When she was sitting up, she surveyed her surroundings. How odd, it wasn't anything like the grounds of the estate. For one thing, it was too small. There was a lake there, of course, but everything else was all wrong. Hey, wait a minute.she narrowed her eyes. This place was familiar. Eerily so. She tried to stand up, but her knees buckled at the pressure and she fell to the ground with a cry. Suddenly, she saw a light up ahead.  
"H.help!" she said, her voice no more than a hoarse croak. Dammit. She cleared her throat and tried again. This time, it was louder. The light stopped moving. Good, they knew she was here. Now, would they help? She hoped so, her legs were beginning to turn numb and she was shivering in the cold. Her lips had probably gone blue. Her translucent skin nearly was. Then, a voice called out:  
"Who's that?"  
It was male, she notice. Male and wary. Bad times had gone by. Why was he wary? She made herself answer, though, because she needed the help.  
"Nova. Nova de Mornay. P.please. I'm freezing and I think I'm hurt." Her voice was chattering and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She waited the answer with baited breath. Then:  
"Hold on! We're coming to get you!"  
This time, it was a woman's voice. As quietly commanding as his was harshly threatening. The light moved closer and closer until she could make out two dark figures, wands out. Right. Wand. She checked her pockets. Nope. Dammit. They were coming closer and she could now see them. Both tall and slender. One (the girl) had silvery blonde hair, the other was dark. They were both wrapped up in fur lined black cloaks. There was something familiar about the cloaks, though. She squinted and then blinked. Hogwarts robes. She made out two ties in silver and green. Slytherins. Funny, she'd never seen them before and she made it a point to know every one and anyone who would be a threat or otherwise. She couldn't place those two. One thing was obvious, though. They were related. And they were good looking.  
Finally, they reached the place she had woken up to. The man looked down at her from his Grecian nose, but the girl kneeled down and casted a warming charm on her. She felt herself sigh as the spell thawed out her bones and warmed her blood back into liquid. She flexed her fingers as she felt the feeling return to them. She sent the girl a smile. And froze. The girl had silver eyes. Silver eyes she'd seen once before. On one man.  
"There. That'll no doubt make you feel much better. Now, can you sit up?" the girl asked in a brisk tone. Nova did as she was told automatically, her mind whirling as she tried to come to terms with what she'd discovered. But a sharp pain in her ankle brought her to the present, though. She cried out as she fell towards the young man. With lightning quick reflexes, he caught her before she fell. Nova found herself in the mortifying situation of being in the cool young man's arms. And she liked it. But, seemingly to dispel whatever romantic thoughts she entertained, he set her down on the ground. The girl frowned.  
"Careful, Tarquin. We don't know what else is wrong with her," she chastised gently. The young man, Tarquin, merely shrugged and leaned against the trunk of a tree as the girl inspected her for anything more serious than a sprained ankle. Apart from a splitting migraine, it seemed that she was fine. She was just sort of achy all over and seemed to have the strength zapped out of her. The girl frowned as she found a ring of bruises on Nova's throat. A ring of bruises that resembled finger prints. The girl had been attacked.  
"Do you remember what happened?" she asked Nova. Nova shrugged, but winced as the gesture uncovered an ugly bruise on her shoulder as well. The girl's frown deepened. She raised her wand and, muttering a charm, went over Nova's form like a muggle security man checking a person for anything that made a bleepy noise in an airport. "Bruised ribs, sprained ankle, fractured wrist, and bruises all over the body. Otherwise, you're fine. We'll have to take you to the infirmary, though," she decided.  
"I.I'm sorry. But who are you?" Nova asked in confusion. The girl and the dark haired man exchanged looks. She turned to Nova.  
"You don't know who we are?"  
Nova shook her head. "I've never seen you before. And I've been to Hogwarts for 2 years."  
"2 years? That can't be true. Tarquin and I have been here since 1st year," the girl said. Nova shook her head stubbornly.  
"Impossible. I'd have known you. You have to be, what, in 5th year by now? And you in sixth, at least?" she turned towards the young man. Both nodded. She looked satisfied. "So you see, I'd have known you. I mean, I know everyone. I make it my job to. And I don't know you."  
"Well, we don't know who you are, either," the young man said, lazily. She shot a look at him, full of surprise and disbelief. Not to be full of herself or anything, but everyone knew who she was. The Indefinables were legends. They had to be blind, deaf and dense not to know who she was. Especially after the public showdown she and Hermione had.  
"You don't?"  
"No. You don't look at all familiar. I've never heard of anyone called Nova before and I make it MY job to know everyone," he countered. Nova shook her head. Then looked at him.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. I.I don't know what to think anymore. Please," she looked pleadingly at them. "Can I at least know your names?"  
The two siblings looked at each other for awhile. Then looked to Nova, then back again. The girl nodded slowly. Yes, they would tell her.  
"I am Astrid Malfoy. This is my brother, Tarquin. We're Draco Malfoy's children."  
For a second time that day, she felt the world tilt. And all was dark once more.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Well, that was the next installment of my new story. What do you think? 


	3. Reunion old loves and hurts

DISCLAIMER: as per usual. Ahem. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the book. Ms. Rowling does. I am merely borrowing them for the sole reason of writing this story. However, I own Astrid, Nova, Tarquin, Niall, etc.  
  
AUTHOR: l88er-az a.k.a. Aida or "The Master"  
  
RATING: bad luck, kiddies. Still PG-13.  
  
SO FAR.: Nova wakes up to find herself in a strange place. She realizes she's hurt and sees light. She calls out for help. Two figures step in to help. Only they aren't as they seem. "The two siblings looked at each other for awhile. Then looked to Nova, then back again. The girl nodded slowly. Yes, they would tell her.  
"I am Astrid Malfoy. This is my brother, Tarquin. We're Draco Malfoy's children."  
For a second time that day, she felt the world tilt. And all was dark once more."  
  
Nova was just musing over what had happened as she sipped the warm tea that the healer, Pat Keelin, had pressed into her hand upon being treated. Fancy that. Pat Keelin. Pat was in her class in school. Surprising, since Pat looked at least 20 years older. Apparently, she had traveled forward in time. She knew, better than most people that things were not what they seemed. So she wasn't duly surprised when it was uncovered that she had time traveled.  
  
It was incredibly sad to find out that Dumbledore truly was dead. It wasn't a surprise, for she'd known, but it was a blow, nonetheless. Minerva McGonagall was the headmistress, now. It was a pleasure to see the woman again. It was surprising to see Snape, though. The man had changed utterly. Oh, he was still a git, but he wasn't a greasy git. That was, until she realized that the Snape she was looking at wasn't Severus, but his son, Roman. Of all that was holy, Snape with a son. And a good looking one, at that. For the umpteenth time, she found herself checking him out.  
  
Tall, lean and dressed in black, like his father used to. He had thick, wavy dark hair that was long enough to be tied in a ponytail, amused amber eyes surrounded by inch long dark lashes. He didn't have a classically handsome face, like Tarquin. Instead, he had a rough and ready look that made her drool. He had a ruggedly handsome face with a charmingly broken nose and wide, sensual lips that was curved in a playful, knowing smirk. Oh.  
  
Nova was jolted out of her appraisal by the fact that Snape jnr had noticed her openly staring and probably salivating. He was leaning casually against a tabletop, looking at her in amusement. He stood up and struck a pose. He turned to smile roguishly at her as she blushed a deed red.  
  
"Well, what do I rate?" he asked teasingly. Nova knew it was pointless to lie her way out of it. And since he was such a good sport about it, she decided to play along. She leaned back into her pillows and carefully perused him again, frowning. Catching his eye, she shrugged.  
  
"I don't see anything special."  
  
Damn McGonagall for leaving her with him. Her imagination was going over active and she had to use all of her will power to appear calm and unaffected. At his look of affront, however, she grinned.  
  
"Oh, all right. You're a 9."  
  
"Fair enough," he shrugged before sauntering over to her bed. He sat at the foot of it and looked at her through those amused, knowing eyes of his. Nope, nothing like Tarquin. Then she frowned. Why was she comparing him to Tarquin? Tarquin was nothing. She scowled darkly. Tarquin was nothing but an annoying, stuck up, cold-  
  
"I certainly hope that scowl isn't meant to be in my direction."  
  
Ah yes. Roman Snape. She'd forgotten about him in her dark thoughts about the Malfoy heir. Wait, Tarquin was the Malfoy heir, right? She turned to Roman, but before she could say anything, she noticed Roman was looking over her shoulder and she followed his gaze.She paled, even as Roman smiled.  
  
"Bill, I'm guessing you heard about our illustrious guest."  
  
The man who had just stepped into the room smiled briefly at Roman before his eyes met hers. His expression immediately became shuttered and she broke, a little. She had been the cause of this. She didn't want to. She regretted what had happened between them, she only wished he understood.  
  
"Hello, Bill," she said, quietly. She saw his jaw tighten at the sound of her voice, but other than that, he remained completely impassive. He inclined his head, just barely. Just short of rude. She almost flinched at that sign of polite hostility. She had done that. Her. She had made this man into that cold stone.  
  
"McGonagall sent me. Said I was to talk to our.guest," his lips curled humorlessly at that. This time, she actually did flinch. Roman looked at her in concern. He briefly touched her shoulder.  
  
"Alright there, love?"  
  
"Peachy," she said, straining to sound casual. Uncaring. Normal. Hell, she'd settle for anything that didn't entail her voice to break embarrassingly. She watched him, warily. Bill, that is. Not Roman. Roman didn't look convinced, but left it at that. Bill, on the other hand, still looked bland. Nova swallowed. She wished he'd stop looking at her like that. She wished that he would talk to her. She wished a lot of things she wasn't necessarily going to get. This looked like one of them. She turned to smile at Bill. Whatever the outcome, she had to try, at least.  
  
"How is your family? Are they.alright?"  
  
"Why would you care about what happens to my family?" he asked disinterestedly. Nova looked at him as if he was nuts. To hell with it, he probably was. She wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"Are you nuts? Your mother was the sweetest woman to me. I adored her, and your father. The twins are like brothers to me. Ginny i-was," she corrected herself upon seeing the eyebrow he raised. "One of my best friends. Of course I'd be interested."  
  
"Well, one could never be too sure. I mean, you did just leave, you know. Abandoned that family you claim to care for, that best friend of yours. With nothing so much as a word. No explanation. Nothing. I'd say that it's perfectly understandable for me to be slightly wary."  
  
"You don't understand," she said, hoarsely. She turned her face away. "None of you do. I'd guessed the outcomes would be like this, but I'd hoped. You know. I wished that I was just being pessimistic."  
  
"Dammit!" his eyes flashed in anger. Finally, some emotion in those blank blue eyes of his. She remembered that they had been full of emotion, once. She remembered how those eyes had reflected every mood, every emotion. How they had sparkled with wit, intelligence. With anger, with sadness. And love. God, how they had sparkled with love. Then she happened. And that sparkle had gone. "How the hell are we supposed to know if you don't tell us? We cared for you, Nova Christiaan. All of us did. And all you did for all that care was to push us away. While you went to search yourself. Did you even stop to think that if you took a moment and look around, that you'd find out? That if you asked those who cared for you, you wouldn't be so bloody lost." his voice had cracked and he turned his face away, a nerve at his jaw twitching from the pressure he put on it. Her eyes filled with tears. Both didn't notice when Roman stopped staring at them in shock and started to move away. Memories were strong. The memory of love was strongest.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" He sounded so tired, suddenly. She noticed that he looked older, much older than he should. Lines etched in that once youthful, lively face. His mane of bright red hair was turning silver at the temples, dark shadows under his eyes. His beautiful mouth twisted in a grimace.  
  
"I had to leave," she said, quietly. "There was too much of me. Of us. All of us. So much that I cared for, and that scared me. I had Drake, Blay, Niall, Gins. I had Molly, Arthur, Fred, George. I had you." She slipped out of the bed and walked over to him. Turned his face towards her. She smiled sadly. "And that scared me most of all."  
  
"W.what?"  
  
"All true. I loved you so much," she shook her head. "So much that I couldn't go without thinking about you. Wanting you with me. Holding me, touching me. And that scared me, that attachment I had for you. It would have killed me if anything happened to you. So I let you go."  
  
"So you let go." His voice had hardened. She took his face between her hands. Stared into those fathomless eyes of his. Tears were in her eyes, his face a lush blur, now. His hands unconsciously went around her waist. Like they had so many times before in the past. The past.  
  
"I couldn't stand being with you. It hurt how much I cared. You were my first," her lips curved, as did his. Albeit a little sadly. "In all the ways. My first mutual crush, my first kiss, the first guy I've gone through the bases with. My friend, later my lover. That was so powerful, Bill. You don't know what you meant to me. But it wasn't supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to love you. I wasn't supposed to care. You weren't supposed to be there."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, huskily. She tilted her head to the side and leaned into him, feeling his body press familiarly to hers, felt his hot breath against her ear, teasing the stray curls there. Smelled that scent that was Bill.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be there on the Equinox. I wasn't supposed to have met you. You were supposed to be in Egypt where you would meet the woman you were meant for. Instead," she smiled despondently. "You went back home. And you got me."  
  
"I wanted you. Only you," he murmured. She closed her eyes. How was it that he could still wreck havoc on her senses? Only he had been able to make her body respond like this. To make her heart beat faster, simply by being in the same room. To make her toes curl just by listening to the husky timbre of his voice. To make her skin hum when his breath was warming her. wait, stop. Exert some control, woman. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his embrace and stepped back. She needed to clear her head. She needed to think. She wrapped her arms around her arms. She looked at the floor. The tears were threatening to spill.  
  
"Nevertheless, it wasn't meant to be. You would have met Becky, fallen in love, swept her off her feet, get hurt in the process, make up, get married and have babies. You were going to be happy," her voice broke and the tears did fall. Bill's face softened.  
  
"Nova. Nova, look at me." When she didn't, he walked over to her, cupped her chin in his hand and gently but firmly tilted the face up to meet his gaze. His heart broke, a little, at the sight of those huge, haunted hazel eyes of her flooded with tears. He pulled her to him roughly, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back. He was murmuring gentle words, calming words, any words, really, so that she would take comfort. So that he felt like he was doing something to help her.  
  
"Oh, Baby. Don't cry. Shh. it's okay. Everything will be alright, I promise. Shh, sweetheart. Bella, Cherie, Strega, Dushka." He called her the nicknames, the little words of affection he had picked up. Names he had always called her by. His hands stilled for a moment, as realization hit. But they automatically went back to their ministrations. His mind was just whirling with this new development. He knew he was an idiot, but he also had to admit that it could only have happened two ways: he'd either hate her for all eternity and be miserable because he didn't, or fall in love with her all over again and be in agony because she would fight her feelings for him with everything she had in her. He smiled grimly over her head. She might resist, but he was patient. And persistent. If she wanted to resist, he'd just wear down her walls. Whatever the outcome, he would fight for her. This time, he was going to let her go so easily. Not now that he had a second chance. Not now that he knew why she had let go the first time. He grimaced imperceptibly. Damn if he didn't go and fall in love with her again.  
  
End of third chapter. I'd appreciate some feedback! 


	4. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: god, here I am once again. Ooookay. *clears throat* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, ideas etc from the book. That belongs to JK Rowling. However, this little story is mine and Nova, Niall, Astrid, Tarquin and Roman (did I miss someone?) are all mine as well as the de Mornay estate and everything about it.  
  
AUTHOR: l88er-az a.k.a. Aida or 'The Master'  
  
RATING: PG-13. Yet again. Nothing really untoward is going on yet.damn.  
  
SO FAR: Nova meets Snape's son and we get and appearance from a character from her past that gives us some more hints into what happened. "He smiled grimly over her head. She might resist, but he was patient. And persistent. If she wanted to resist, he'd just wear down her walls. Whatever the outcome, he would fight for her. This time, he was going to let her go so easily. Not now that he had a second chance. Not now that he knew why she had let go the first time. He grimaced imperceptibly. Damn if he didn't go and fall in love with her again."  
  
Bill had somehow convinced her to rest, finally. He tucked her into bed with a quiet, 'Rest, I'll be back', and went out of the infirmary. He wasn't surprised when he saw Roman Snape and Minerva McGonagall waiting outside. However, he was surprised to see the Malfoy children. The ones that, he'd been told, brought her here. To the infirmary and inadvertently back to him, again.  
  
"She's resting," he told the small audience, quietly. His eyes lost, slightly, their haunted look and he even managed a faint smile. McGonagall looked vastly relieved and she nodded, curtly. Roman was looking at him in speculation. Astrid and Tarquin looked their usual bland selves, naturally. He looked pointedly at them and Tarquin's mouth curved mockingly.  
  
"My sister wanted to make sure the girl was alright, Professor," he stressed the last word mockingly. Bill refrained from making a comment at that obvious disregard of his authority. He merely raised an eyebrow. If some punk thought that he'd stand for any of his crap, he was so wrong. He had worked at Gringotts. He'd met Malfoy's type before. Face far scarier stuff than the Malfoy scion. The brat. He felt the smile that threatened to sneak out.  
  
"Well then, Ms. Malfoy, I'm happy to tell you that she's fine. She just needs to sleep and get over.things." The easiness of his manner slipped slightly as his eyes darkened. McGonagall placed a hand comfortingly on his arm. Her usual stern expression softened as she looked at the man who had always been a favorite of hers as a student in long ago days. She knew what had happened between Nova and Bill and was incredibly saddened by it. She had known how he had suffered. How she had. But it wasn't enough, just knowing. She hadn't been able to help. But by god, she would comfort!  
  
"Rest, Bill. I'll see that Miss de Mornay is looked after. You need to sleep, especially after some.revelations that you two have had."  
  
Bill smiled at her, ever grateful that she was still alive. "No. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay for awhile. To make sure that she really is fine." And to make sure she really is here, he found himself thinking. He knew McGonagall knew, but she understood. The woman nodded.  
  
"Very well, then. Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Malfoy?" the woman asked the other 3. Roman hesitated, but nodded. He clapped a hand on Bill's shoulder and murmured, just before he left, that they would talk about it. Later. Bill had to smile at that. Ever since Roman had come to teach at Hogwarts, the two men had become friends. Ironic, really, him being Snape's son and all.  
  
The two Malfoys made no sign of budging. Bill raised an eyebrow at their delay. "Well, then? Something keeping you here instead of being back in your houses?" Still they hesitated. Well, more like didn't move. They showed none of their emotions, something that Bill greatly admired and found greatly annoying as well. Finally, though, the Malfoy girl did something quite extraordinary. She seemed unsure.  
  
"Well, sir," she said, and then hesitated. Bill nodded for her to go on. "She said her name, before. She called herself Nova de Mornay. Is this true?" Bill nodded, unsure where this was going.  
  
"But.But that can't be!" she burst out. Bill looked taken aback by the show of emotion. But the girl seemed past caring. "Father told me about her. She was one of her best friends, but something happened and she disappeared."  
  
"It is true. She did. She was."  
  
"But she looks like she's.she looks no older than Tarq!" she said, stubbornly. Bill looked towards Tarquin. He was leaned against a wall, arms crossed. He looked like he could hardly care, but his body was tense and Bill could tell that he was listening very intently indeed into their conversation. This apparently seemed of great interest to the Malfoy children. He frowned, then. Just what the hell was Malfoy hiding from them?  
  
"So what exactly is she?" This came from Tarquin. It was spoken slowly; as if unsure he should ask. He looked uneasy. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than here. He looked, Bill noticed; suddenly pale with shock, very much like how Nova did at that age. He looked at the tall young man and he paled further. It might be Malfoy's face and Malfoy's eyes, but it was her hair, her mouth. His eyes were shaped like hers and at that moment of unease, he projected Nova so much Bill wanted to vomit. No. God, no. it couldn't be. 'Yes it could', a little voice goaded, in his head. 'She was gone. Disappeared. Malfoy was her closest friend next to Gin. The children seemed to know a lot about her'. Bill shook his head. He was so far gone that he had not heard Astrid talking to him. Astrid's hand on his arm brought him to life, though.  
  
"Professor, are you alright? You're looking very pale."  
  
"Looked like you saw a ghost," Tarquin commented unhelpfully. Bill cracked a bitter smile. No, not a ghost, but close enough.  
  
"I'm fine. Shock, is all. I'm sorry, Tarquin. She's from the past, we think."  
  
"How is that possible? We didn't see a time turner on her," Astrid said, biting her lip. But she looked quietly relieved. She wasn't a ghost. Oh no.  
  
"We're not quite sure of that ourselves, but we are going to be looking into it. Astrid," now it was his turn to hesitate. "How is it that you seemed balk at the idea that it was really Nova?"  
  
Astrid looked uncomfortable. Tarquin's face was turned away, but his jaw was clenched. She looked at her brother, at Bill, then at the closed door of the infirmary. She sighed, and closed her eyes, as if collecting her thought. Then she opened her eyes and looked directly at Bill.  
  
"Because Nova de Mornay is dead."  
  
For the umpteenth time that day, Bill found himself shocked beyond words. He stared at the girl, then shook his head. He glanced at the infirmary, at Astrid, at Tarquin, hoping they would reveal that this was some kind of stupid, cruel joke. Both looked dead serious (no pun intended!). Bill finally found his voice.  
  
"Y.You're joking, right? This is just some kind of stupid prank. Right?" He looked at them desperately. Tarquin still looked away, Astrid met his gaze solidly. She shook her head, slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor. I know that this would seem implausible. But it's true. We, Tarquin and I, have seen the grave ourselves."  
  
"And why have you?" Bill found himself snapping at her. She flinched at his angry tone, his hard look, his devastated eyes. This man had suffered and suffered greatly. All because of that one woman on the bed in the infirmary. To wield such power to make so many lives devastated.. Astrid mused. God, to have that power to drive this powerful man to his knees. Quite a few of the girls in Hogwarts were head over heels for Professor Weasley. He was extremely good looking with that long red hair, the fang earring, the haunted look in his eyes only made the girls want to make it disappear. She had done that.  
  
Astrid shook her head from the thoughts. She was one of the few who had not fallen for the devastatingly good looking professor. The only reason being, she knew, was the fact that she had known what had put that look in his eyes. Or rather, who. That and that he was, despite everything, the best teacher Hogwarts had to offer.  
  
"There's a grave. On the grounds of Malfoy manor. She wanted to be buried there, father said. He'd bring us there often. To remember someone that was incredibly important to him. He.he said that it was a damn pity that she would be forgotten. But he said she'd never be forgotten by us, at least."  
  
"Why?" Bill asked, hoarsely. Why would she want to be buried in Malfoy manor? Why would she not want anyone to know? Why would she want to be forgotten? As if she could.  
  
Astrid shrugged, but she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She gave him a quick hug and stepped back. Noticing Bill's stunned look, she smiled. "I always liked you best from Aunt Ginny's brothers. Don't fret. There has to be a reason. Now that she," she gestured to the doors, and Nova. "Is here, maybe she could tell you. Don't beat yourself up about it. You've done that enough already."  
  
She turned on her heel and walked off, Tarquin skulking behind. But he stopped by Bill's side. Looked at the older man. "I wondered, you know. I saw me in her when we picked her up. I know you see it," the young man shrugged. "It hurt. That I might have been lied to. That they'd kept it away from me. But I know it must hurt you a whole damn much worse, because you.loved her," he looked uncomfortable saying the big 'L' word. But he smiled grimly. "You'll find out soon enough, eh? I know for damn sure Father's getting an owl about this." His lips twitched. "I wish I could send him a damn Howler."  
  
With that, Tarquin left leaving Bill sniggering at the mental image of the unflappable Draco Malfoy being harassed by a Howler. With a last smile, he turned and strode back into the infirmary. To Nova. To the one woman who could give him the answers to the question that burned him. The woman who was his past and hopefully, his future. He shook his head as he settled into a chair by the bed and sat, watching her sleep fitfully until his own lids felt heavy and drooped down, bit by bit, until he too was fast asleep. He was not aware that he was being watched by the very woman he had been watching with a soft look in her eyes and a sad smile. She reached out a hand and lightly ran her fingers over the glossy hair.  
  
"Soon, my love. Soon," she said softly. Then she settled back into bed and fell into the deepest, most fitful sleep she had had since breaking things with everything she had held most dear. Thoughts of what had been and what would be were forgotten for the night as the gods granted them that one night of peace as a reprisal from the nights of hell that they had suffered trough.  
  
End of that chapter. As usual, feedback!  
  
LadyRhiyana: much appreciated for the review. And no, the Hufflepuffs were never that interesting, really. (. I will write about them and I will make a pertinent point, I swear. This whole dragging out thing was never planned. I let the story flow how it flows. At this point, it's flowing in this direction so..*shrugs, then holds up hands in a 'don't shoot me' gesture* I don't control them, they control me. Ah.as to whom the identity of Roman Snape's mother is.all will be explained in time. Seems like they want to go with a big bang.  
  
N.B. god, that was tiring! As usual that was written straight out on a very uncomfortable chair in my dad's study at the ungodly hour of.well; it had been nearly 3 am the last time I checked. So.feedbacks are mucho appreciated for the hell I've been through, right? ( 


	5. Gone is the Light

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, let's go. I do NOT own any of the characters recognisable here. HOWEVER, Astrid, Tarquin, Nova, Niall, Roman and Pat Keelin I DO own. The rest of the Harry Potter gang all belong to JK Rowling and I am not that lucky to actually own any of them, drat it. **

**AUTHOR: L88er-az or Master Aida**

**RATING: PG-13**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Right, first up, thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate it, and…you know who you are, the very few of you. It's funny; my other fic is surviving better than this one. Anyone else have this? Also, my good friend Silveretta has borrowed Roman for her own purposes, so I advice you to check on her stuff. She's really good, though she mostly deals in parodies. I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I'm halfway through my term at school and haven't had much free time as I'm in the middle of my 2 year GCSE course. So…wish me luck, next year. My parents expect me to get at least 7 A*s and 3 As. As if! I'm kind of hobbling along as it is. The internet has been down in the school because of the bloody virus and people not doing the virus check on their laptops PLUS I've just recently got my own laptop, so yay! It's meant to be for work purposes, though. It's going to be compulsory next year = ( . Anyway, too much babbling, on to the fic….**

**LAST WE SAW OF OUR HEROES: Some more weird stuff is uncovered, Tarquin is unnerved because the strange girl he found is the illustrious Nova de Mornay that was his father's best friend looks a hell of a lot like him. Bill has to face his demons and is determined that this time, ain't nobody taking his girl away. Last chapter-ish: **

With a last smile, he turned and strode back into the infirmary. To Nova. To the one woman who could give him the answers to the question that burned him. The woman who was his past and hopefully, his future. He shook his head as he settled into a chair by the bed and sat, watching her sleep fitfully until his own lids felt heavy and drooped down, bit by bit, until he too was fast asleep. He was not aware that he was being watched by the very woman he had been watching with a soft look in her eyes and a sad smile. She reached out a hand and lightly ran her fingers over the glossy hair.  
  
"Soon, my love. Soon," she said softly. Then she settled back into bed and fell into the deepest, most fitful sleep she had had since breaking things with everything she had held most dear. Thoughts of what had been and what would be were forgotten for the night as the gods granted them that one night of peace as a reprisal from the nights of hell that they had suffered trough.  
  
****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fic starts here---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Revelations **

The morning sunshine filtered through the window and fell like a warm, comforting blanket over the two slumbering figures. The first was a girl of about 17 or 18 with pale skin, dark hair that was strewn over her pillow messily and exotic features. A look of peace was on her face and she had a slight smile that curved her lips. The second figure was of an older man, possibly nearing his 40s, with shoulder length dark red hair that had escaped from its restrictive rubber band and dustings of silver on his temples, a pierced ear with a fang earring and rugged features. Deep lines scoured his face and there were shadows under his eyes. But his face, like the girl's, was peaceful, with the same small smile curving his lips.

 He was sleeping on a chair by her bed and sometime during the course of the night, their hands had become intertwined. It was a beautiful picture of love, although disturbing in the fact that he was scores older than she was. The man looking at them smiled sadly, it wasn't every day that he saw this little tableau anymore. He hated to wake them up, but he knew that it was necessary. So with that thought goading him on, he cleared his throat. As he knew it would, her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she sat up abruptly on the bed. The man with whom her fingers had been joined jerked awake at the intrusion. Then he noticed the other man.

"Malfoy. I'm guessing that Tarquin owled you?" Bill asked dryly. The other man nodded curtly, his eyes glued to Nova. There was such…..wonderment in them. Awe. Disbelief. He knew the feeling, the feeling that if he believed that she was truly there, she would disappear. It seemed that Nova's sudden appearance was as much a surprise to Draco as it was to the rest of them. Either that, or Malfoy was a really good actor.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said quietly, ignoring Bill. His whole attention was focused on the one lone girl. She smiled, the same slight, almost smirk that was her trademark smile. The small lifting of a corner of her mouth. Memories, so many memories were there and all of them revolved around her. This one girl that he had lost once and that lost had nearly crippled him. He didn't know what would happen if he had to suffer through another loss like that. 

"Did Tarquin owl you?" she asked, her tone as quiet as his. He nodded. Then hesitated. His face showed uncertainty as he contemplated the next course of action. He seemed to begin to speak, only to stop and hesitate once more. Finally, after several attempts at speaking, she shook her head. "Just say it, Draco. At this point, I think I need the truth. Don't gloss it over for me, please. Whatever that's on your mind, ask or speak."

"You've seen Tarquin, then?"

Whatever she had expected him to say, it wasn't that. She hadn't expected him to ask her about his own son. Slowly, cautiously, she nodded. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He suddenly looked very tired and much older. He looked for a place to sit and she patted a space on her bed which he automatically took. He covered his face with his hands, his elbows on his knees. His shoulders were slumped.

"They say you time travelled," it wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. He sighed again. "When was it? Looking at you, I'd guess around the start of our…thrift. Around 17, I would say. Is…..is that right?"

"Hogwarts ended 2 weeks ago before I was given the wizarding version of a whammy on the head."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, then ran a long fingered hand through silky strands of silvery blond hair. It was no longer gelled back from his head as he had worn it during his early years at Hogwarts. Actually, he had stopped wearing it gelled back coming into their 5th/6th year. The stint he had going on with Umbridge and the rest of the Slytherins was more of a ploy than anything else. If he hadn't, then his father would have suspected that he wasn't in the same mind frame as they were. Those were the days where their friendship was fragile and careful.

"Nova," he began, then paused. "I don't know how to say this. Strega, after you left, it wasn't the last time you saw all of us. After…after you…You disappeared to the rest of the world, baby. No one could get into the de Mornay estate, thanks to all of those bloody wards your grandmother de Courcy and your uncle Jean-Pierre Mornay put onto the grounds for your safety. No one could get in, baby. You were isolated and alone for a little more than 3 years. Then you got hold that your Grandmother was dying, so you left the estate that she had built for you, had called the de Mornay estate because you refused to be called anything else but something that linked your families together… You went to the funeral, held at the ancient home of the de Courcys and you stood under the rain in your muggle clothes of mourning, a veil obscuring your face. But we knew it was you. Niall, Ginny, Blaise and I recognised you from the start. You…you left an impact on us, darling. No matter what we did, we couldn't deny that. So we didn't. We cornered you after the funeral and made you talk to us. There might have been…harsh words between you and Blaise. He took it the worst; he cared for you more than he let on. That year was hard on him. What with what happened and all, with you leaving, he snapped. Blay went a little crazy for awhile and there was nothing we could do about it. We tried to stop you guys from doing too much damage, but were too late. Blay left and a few weeks after that…" 

For the first time in the history of their friendship, Nova saw tears well up in his eyes. Her heart sank and she paled to near white. She started shaking and could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Someone was whispering, No, no. She realised that it was her. Her chest felt tight, her heart felt like someone was slowly, cruelly squeezing. Her throat closed up and she started gasping for air, clawing at her chest. No, it couldn't….It wasn't true…It couldn't be…Blay.

"No," a sob of anguished escaped her tightly constricted throat. "No, not Blay. Not Blay. God, no. Not like that, not with anger. Oh God, no."

"Nova…" Draco reached for her, but she drew back, hugging herself. The tears fell from her eyes, now. A steady stream that trailed down the smooth cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to stop the flow of tears, maybe. Or maybe to stop the images of Blaise from infiltrating her thoughts. Neither of the two friends noticed when Bill quietly got up and left the two of them alone. Draco tried to reach for her again, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face on his chest and started sobbing, her chest heaving, her hands gripping his shirt. Draco held her tightly, his own face a portrait of sorrow as he slowly rocked her.

"God, Blay. How, Draco? How? Why? Why did he…how could he have…Oh god, Blaise. Oh god, oh God, oh God. I…I… help me, Draco. Tell me."

"Blaise was killed by death eaters, darling. He… he was heading towards home from work when they ambushed him. He…he gave his best and we were too late. They did the killing curse on him…but only after several bouts of Crucio." Draco's face was awash with pain as he said it. He and Blaise had been close and thoughts of his death still brought him sorrow. 

"Death eaters? But… but Voldemort's dead! Harry killed him! We saw it happen! Voldemort's dead. He's dead. How can there…how can there be death eaters?"

"Bella Lestrange, darling. She has always been Voldemort's staunchest follower. After he was beaten, Bella was never found, remember. She was eaten up with hatred and she began to kill those that helped with the dark lord's destruction. And although it's well known that the Indefinables were never close to the Dream Team, it's also known that we were always at the front line, helping them fell Voldemort. There were more than just a few that were incredibly…angry that Blay and I switched sides," a corner of Draco's mouth lifted sardonically. "My death has been attempted several times, but I was never naïve enough not to guess that they would try to kill me. Neither was Blaise, but the argument you two had must have shaken him enough to…to forget. And it cost him." 

"It's my fault, it's all my fault. If I hadn't fought with him, he'd be alive. Oh god, Blaise. He'd still be alive. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

Draco was beginning to get properly frightened at that point. Nova had gone sheet white and she was rocking and talking like she had lost her mind, her eyes grief stricken and she was mumbling, rocking, talking to herself and not to him anymore. She had gone like that once before and after that one moment, she had gone insane. Almost literally. And that had been after…after…_after her family had been slaughtered at their bedsides._

Nova couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything. It was the worst night in her life, because just that day she had come on top of all her classes, surpassing even her rival Hermione. And the Indefinables had cocked up a truly devious prank which they had pulled, with success, on the dream team. The event came as a huge blow as when they had entered the Dining Hall, Dumbledore had walked over to her and asked to see her with grief in his normally twinkling blue eyes. For he had known the Mornays and the de Courcys. He had broken the news to a shell shocked Nova, eyes wide, skin deathly pale.

_"Nova, I asked you to come here because something truly sorrowful has occurred. I honestly wish that I didn't have to break this news to you, my dear. I wish as I always do, that I could shield all of you from this." Dumbledore sighed, his age showing in that one moment, eyes tired and sorrowful, the twinkle gone from his eyes and shadows darkening the soft skin under them. He sighed again and shook his head._

_            "What's going on, sir?" she asked, perturbed. Seeing Dumbledore like this frightened her and she hated being frightened. She hated the helpless feeling that it wrought unto her. She felt cold fear knot itself in her stomach, but she tried to shove the emotion away. She was being pessimistic, was all. It couldn't be too bad._

_            "Nova, your uncle Jacques and his family…he was…they were…they were murdered."_

_            Cold fear, rushing through her veins, cold fear clamping, squeezing on her heart, fear twisting inside her system, crushing her lungs. Cold fear returning tenfold. Her uncle Jacques, Aunt Veronique and her cousins Paul, Charles and Dominique. Dead, all dead. All of them, killed. Ruthlessly murdered. Her family. Her living family next to Grandmere__ de Courcy. Dead. _

_            "No."_

_            And all was black._

"Nova. Nova, snap out of it!"

            "She's not responding." Frantic, the voice sounded frantic.

            "Oh God, get the smelling salts!"

            "Smelling salts?"

            "Muggle potion that wakes people up. God, what's wrong with her? Draco, what happened?"

            "She went slightly…_insane_ after I told her about Blaise. Then she fainted."

            "Nova? Strega, are you alright?"

            Nova stirred, then blinked. Peering at her from above were four familiar, frantic faces. Two of which were highly familiar and she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing yet. With a screech, she threw herself into the arms of the two. They were so startled that the three staggered, then crashed to the ground, Nova still on top of them. The man grunted whereas the woman let out a little yelp.

            "Ginny, Niall! Oh god, you're both here. Oh God, Draco told me about Blaise. Oh Gins." She promptly burst into tears once again. Ginny's eyes watered as well as she regarded her best friend and reached to clasp her in a firm hug. She rocked Nova and smoothed her dark hair away from her face as the younger girl sobbed. She made soothing noises and rocked her gently. She was wailing and that was good. At least she wasn't being catatonic. This was how Nova healed. She would keep everything inside, then she would let it out in a fury of either temper or artistry. She would play amazing music or write the most inspirational stories. Or, like the events of her family's deaths, had passionate sex with Blaise. Or, after her fight with Blaise, have amazing sex with Draco.  At least, that was what she had guessed, since the two had never divulged any details. Ginny herself knew that sex with Draco would be inspirational; she had gone through all that, hadn't she? Suddenly, there was a moan from under both of them. Ginny looked down and blushed scarlet. They were both sitting on top of Niall, who had a suffering look on his face.

            "Sorry, Niall," she said quickly, then got off of him, dragging Nova with her. Niall lay still on the ground, eyes closed and heaved a sigh. It sounded, strangely, caught between irritable and disappointment. Draco shook his head, but amusement gleamed in his eyes. He leaned negligently on the wall, arms crossed.

            "Need help, mate?"

            Niall glared at Draco, but took the proffered hand. He dusted himself off and refused to look at Ginny in the eye. Nova looked at the two with a weird look on her face, then let out a bitter sweet smile. Her two friends. They were so obvious and so obviously right for each other. And she had missed this, missed the fact that Niall fancied Ginny. And vice versa too, if the dark blush on Ginny's now adult face was any indication. God, she could imagine what Blaise would say…Blaise. Her face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. She had always loved Blaise, a little. After her family had died, she tried everything but the pain remained deep in her. Then, one day, Blaise had offered her a solution that she hadn't thought of. And it worked marvellously. 

Sex with Blaise had been amazing. He knew that it was her first time, so he had been incredibly gentle. His touches had lingered on her skin and made her light headed, made her blood seem like honey travelling through her veins. He had made her skin sing and ache and made her beg for more, arching into his touch, and drew out each sensation, lingering until she thought she would go mad. When he finally entered her, the pain had been sharp, but had dulled until it was a pleasant sensation that made her beg for more and with each thrust, he had filled her fully. When she finally came, it was a bittersweet crest that made her cry out, arching into him, her nails digging into his shoulders and riding it out with him until she fell back onto the pillows, spent.

The others had known of their little tryst, but had said nothing of it. At that point, Draco was sleeping with Ginny despite Ron. He had once remarked jokingly that at least Fred and George had left so that at least he wouldn't be pranked to death. Ginny had playfully hit him and she, Blaise and Niall had snickered. The twins were still legendary, their success at Diagon Alley with their joke shop invoking awe from everyone. Blaise and Nova acted no differently to each other, maybe they touched each other a little more and their gazes locked lingeringly sometimes. No one knew for sure if their relationship had been more than just that one time. But after that night, Nova seemed to have calmed down and her grief more of a bittersweet sorrow that was a beautiful kind of pain. He had been the only one who could console her when others gave her up for inconsolable and he had been able to reach out and yank her out from her darkest pits of despair. It was a truly amazing feat that he alone had seemed able to do.

Blaise…they all had their own parts to play, in their little clique. Ginny was the heart, Niall the brain, Draco the cunning and Nova the indisputable leader, the strength. But Blaise, he held the most important role of all. He was the light. The life. They were all prone to tense moments or little disagreements and Blaise had always been the neutral point, the person that could make you look into perspective with just one comment. No one would guess, but Blaise was actually really funny. He had a dry sense of humour that caught you off guard. True, his humour was often dark, but so were theirs. He could crack them up without seeming effort and shrugged good naturedly when they cracked up at the more amusing habits he had. He didn't mind being made fun of by his friends. In fact, he would deliberately make himself look like a prat if it meant that he could cheer them up. He was just that kind of guy and he pulled it off with such aplomb, such dignity and grace that no one really noticed, really knew except those of the Indefinables. 

Draco, Niall and Ginny looked at her sharply when a sob escaped her throat. She clamped both hands over her mouth, but it was no use. The tears were starting again and she felt her shoulders heaving. She was starting to cry again. Draco enveloped her in a hug and whispered achingly sweet, nonsensical words in her ear, rubbing her back soothingly, familiarly. Familiarly. A familiarity that hadn't been there, before. She frowned, wiped her eyes and pulled away. She stared at Draco in the eyes and what she read in them made her jaw drop. A hand lifted, shaking, to cup his face. Then she stood on tip toes and gently kissed him on the mouth. There were horrified gasps and she heard a hoarse _no! _from a familiar voice. She pulled back and looked at him. Draco had not moved, his eyes steady. It confirmed her fears, his mouth had softened automatically on hers, had moved familiarly over hers. Only his mouth. And the arm that was now wrapped around her waist. She turned to Bill.

"Don't despair, love. Can't I kiss the father of my child?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alright. That has taken me more than a week to write, and I have busted my ass trying to get that done, since I've got hell loads of work at the moment to do. I can't believe I did that. I think that might possibly be my longest chapter, ever. More is revealed, yet more _**to be**_ revealed. Read on, ladies and gents. I've got chappie 6 in the making right now. You'll find out who Roman Snape's mother is in the next chapter. Yes, I have finally figured who the hell she is, now. More about Nova has been revealed, a little more explanation will be given and more questions raised, eh? Anyway, read Silveretta's stuff, she does parodies and she's damn good at it. She's also written with a collaborated group of people coming under the pen name Totally Clichéd and they've written a totally hilarious HP/LoTR cross over parody fic which is a must read. She's borrowing Roman Snape and I've let her, was that smart? He he, I'm sure she'll take care of my baby._

_Hello? Don't go yet:_

_Review…you know you want to…_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, let's go. I do NOT own any of the characters recognisable here. HOWEVER, Astrid, Tarquin, Nova, Niall, Roman and Pat Keelin I DO own. The rest of the Harry Potter gang all belong to JK Rowling and I am not that lucky to actually own any of them, drat it. **

**AUTHOR: Calex/Darryl/L88er-az, Aida. Whatever you know me as.**

**RATING: PG-13**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sigh. I'm thinking of possible abandonment of this fic. It isn't doing so well and I'm preoccupied with my other stuff (check out '_Slytherins and Redheaded Gryffindor Girls'_, _'Artistry With Words' _and…some other stuff. Roman is a main character in AwW). Slytherins is doing great, which is cool. Great as in good enough for me and stuff. **

**DEDICATIONS: To my faithful beta, Silveretta. Lunatic Ladybug, a newbie but who's already wrote loads. Your stuff's great, Nicki. Can't wait for more. I'll call and we'll talk Draco/Faith pairings. She also writes on AdultFanFiction.Net under BlackButterfly.**

**LAST WE SAW OF OUR HEROES: Right. Draco, Ginny and Niall come into the picture. Draco reveals that Blaise was killed by Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange. She's almost inconsolable about Blaise, but Draco comforts her and she noticed something strange. Last chapter-ish:**

 She stared at Draco in the eyes and what she read in them made her jaw drop. A hand lifted, shaking, to cup his face. Then she stood on tip toes and gently kissed him on the mouth. There were horrified gasps and she heard a hoarse _no! _from a familiar voice. She pulled back and looked at him. Draco had not moved, his eyes steady. It confirmed her fears, his mouth had softened automatically on hers, had moved familiarly over hers. Only his mouth. And the arm that was now wrapped around her waist. She turned to Bill.

"Don't despair, love. Can't I kiss the father of my child?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------************************************************************************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Chapter 6_

__

            Nova was propped back in her bed, sipping delicately from a glass as she watched the proceedings with dark amusement. Her statement had been met with stunned silence. Then chaos had reigned supreme in which Bill had tried to join his fist with Draco's face. Ginny had screamed and Niall had tried to pull the two away while Nova was trying to drag Bill away while shouting at him to stop being an idiot. The doors to the Infirmary had banged open and three very stunned faces peered at the chaos inside. Professor McGonagall, Professor Roman Snape and Professor Severus Snape were in attendance.

            "Break it up, the both of you!" Roman had roared as he flung himself between the two of them, only to howl in pain as Bill's fist met with his nose instead.

            "Bill!"

            "Roman!"

            "You idiot!"

            They had been screamed or shouted at the same time as the watched in horror the blood that seeped down Roman's, er, Roman nose (sorry, couldn't resist the pun). Pat had burst out of her office right as Roman slugged Bill who doubled over with a howl as Draco had simultaneously rammed his head into Bill's midsection.

            "What is the meaning of this?" Pat had shouted.

            "Roman!"

            "Draco!"

            "Bill!"

            "Wonderful to see that adults can be our mature role models," a voice had drawled. They turned around to face the smirking face of Tarquin and the impassive one of Astrid.

            "Tarquin," Draco smoothed his clothes, his tone one of adult authority. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

            "Professor McGonagall bade us to come to the Infirmary, father," Astrid said, quietly.

            Draco had shot the headmistress a look of pure irritation. He cleared his throat, then cleared it again. Shot Ginny a look of plea.

            "Aren't you going to give your aunt a hug?" she chastised gently as she saw two pairs of eyes swivel to her and guilt travel into them. Astrid reached Ginny first and gave her a small hug, breathing in the older woman's scent. Ginny hugged her back fiercely. Astrid had always tugged at her heart. There was something in the girl that called out to her maternal instincts.

            "I've missed you, Aunt Ginny. You look well."

            "You look tired. Are you working too much again?"

            "You know the answer to that already."

            Ginny sighed. "Yes, knowing you. Darling, being a prefect does not mean try and kill yourself. I was a prefect once and I still had the time to, uh, enjoy myself."

            "Stir up trouble, more like," McGonagall snorted. 

            Ginny flushed. "Yes, that too."

            "Oh, don't be too harsh on Ginger, Minnie. All of us were equally as bad. At least we weren't the Weasley twins, eh?" Draco grinned.

            "Sometimes I'd like to beg to differ," McGonagall shot back. "Fred and George were bad, but you had Gryffindor courage, Slytherin cunning and Ravenclaw's detached cool-headedness on your side. And you put that to full advantage if I remember correctly."

            "You do," Niall grinned at the woman. McGonagall merely rolled her eyes and muttered something about white bearded old buggers and odd revenge plans and how she'd be tempted to kill him if he weren't already dead.

            The living members of the Indefinables roared with laughter. The rest grinned as well. Pat helped to get Roman, Bill and Draco onto beds to check them out. Tarquin placed a hand on Ginny's arm as she moved to her brother and she turned around, surprised. He gave her a hard hug, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around, surprising a laugh from her.

            "Put me down, you incorrigible git!"

            "Aunt Gin, I'm hurt. Don't you love me anymore?" Tarquin pouted with mock hurt in his tone. Ginny laughed.

            "You know better. Come on, give us a kiss."

            Tarquin obediently bent down and bestowed upon her a smacking kiss on her cheek that set her off laughing once more. She cupped his face in her hands and placed light kisses on it while he groaned and wriggled half heartedly in her grasp. 

            "How's my boy been doing?"

            "Horribly in Transfiguration," McGonagall put in just as Tarquin opened his mouth. "As usual."

            "Is it his performance, or is it merely innate laziness on his part?" Draco asked, all parent, now.

            "Oh, he can perform. He's a natural. But he doesn't work, doesn't pay attention… In fact," a wicked look now on her face. "He rather reminds me of someone when they were in school. Hmm…let's see. Ah yes, you."

            "I was not bad!" 

            Nova snickered.  "Ah, yes, love. Yes you were."

            "Talk about calling the kettle black! How about your performance in potions, young lady?"

            "We're not speaking about me, dear Dragon heart of mine," she retorted. "Besides, I was a wonderful potions student."

            A loud snort came from the general direction of Snape Snr. Nova looked rather put out.

            "Oh, of course you had talent in that aspect!" Snape now looked exasperated. "You just never worked towards that talent! Except to cause trouble."

            "And yet you liked me," she returned mockingly. Snape smirked.

            "Naturally."

            "As interesting as this is," Niall cut in, clearing his throat. A few people shot him incredulous looks and he shrugged. "In all politeness."

            "Get with it, O'Rourke."

            "I was about to "get with it" when certain gits stopped me," he said, glaring at Draco. He shrugged. Niall sniffed. "As I was saying, we've got some things we've got to clear up. Certain…_revelations_ distracted us from the task we were going to do, tonight. That is to say, we have some questions to ask you, Nova."

            "Out with it, then. What do you want to know?"

            "How much of the past will change with you being here."

            Those words put a damper to everyone. Some had forgotten this little thing. Some had overlooked it. Some simply didn't know. Either way, his words had the lightning quick effect of sobering the crowd.

            "I…I don't really know," she admitted. "I mean, it hadn't happened yet. Shouldn't you be the one telling me of the consequences of my actions. Yet again? I mean, the last thought I had of you guys was that I'd never see you again. Yet I find out that, yes, I will. Have, in fact. That one of us is dead. That Lestrange is leading a revolt, so the hard work that we've put in to fell Voldemort has been absolutely pointless. That I have a son. Or a son AND a daughter. This is too much for me, I'm only 16. I haven't even thought about marriage, much, let alone _children._"

            "Oh, Noe," Ginny's eyes teared up. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. You're still so young, yet you're being put through all of this. I'm so sorry…"

            "Hey," she said, gently. "Buck up. It wasn't you who brought me back, was it?" 

            "No," Ginny sniffed.

            "You didn't help Lestrange lead the revolt, did you?"

            "Of course not!" she looked indignant, now.

            "You didn't put the crucio and killing curse on Blay, did you?"

            "I'd never do such a thing," she said, horror colouring her eyes. 

            "You didn't make me pregnant, did you."

            "It's not possible. And no."

            "See," Nova's lips curved in a small smile. "You didn't do anything wrong, Cinn. What do you have to apologise for?"

            "I…" lost for words, she looked at Nova. Then slowly smiled back. "I guess nothing."

            "I can second that," Nova said, quietly. "No, you didn't do anything to apologise for. Nothing at all."

            "She's right, Gin. This isn't any of our faults. We might not be able to stop wanting to kick ourselves, we have no reason to. We're blameless. Except for Draco," Niall shot his friend an amused look. The blond merely raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

            "This is touching and all," Roman cut in drolly, "but some of us would actually like to be treated sometime soon." His nose sounded blocked and blood still poured out of it. Draco was sporting a bruised jaw and Bill was sporting a busted lip. Pat flushed and immediately began bustling to find potions and whatnot. She paused only long enough to wave everyone off except for the three and Nova. As Tarquin passed her bed, she placed a hand on his arm and he turned around.

            "We need to talk, you and I," she said, quietly. "Some things have recently brought into light that I'm hoping you know more about than I do."

            "Unfortunately, that might not be the case. However," he added with a smile at her fallen expression. "You're right. We do need to talk."

            "Come and visit me, sometime."

            "I'll be sure to."

            Tarquin made to move again, but her quietly calling his name made him turn back once more.

            "Tarquin?" she asked, almost timidly.

            "Yeah?"

            "Astrid," she hesitated. "Whose child is she? Is she…is she mine?"

            "I…I don't know." Tarquin looked troubled. "As looks like father, so there are no clues. But she's a year younger than I am, and that'd be impossible. I just…I don't know."

            "Will you bring her to our talk as well?"

            "You'd like to have her there?" he sounded surprised. Nova nodded hesitantly.

            "I think it would benefit all of us if she did."

            "I…I'll tell her that."

            "Good. Thank you."

            He smiled, bent down to kiss her cheek. "It's no problem…Mum."

            What they didn't know was that as Tarquin left, both wore identical silly grins on their faces. 

            "Professor Snape," a student called out as he ran into the infirmary. "Headmistress McGonagall requests that you come to her office at once."

            "What's the problem?" Roman asked, already jumping out of the bed. 

            "Apparently you have a visitor."

            "A visitor?" Roman looked confused and surprised.

            "Yes. Apparently her name's-"

            "Get the hell out of my way! My son's been hurt and I damn well will see him, even if I have to tear this place down, brick by brick, so help me God!"

            Roman let out a tired sigh as the Infirmary doors slammed open and shut. A figure stormed into the room and stopped only when she saw him. Then she ran and the next thing everyone knew, Roman was being enveloped in a hug by a gorgeous older woman.

            "Oh my poor baby! Where does it hurt? Who the hell did it? Do you want me to break his bones for you?" she cooed, stroking Roman's hair. Roman released a long suffering sigh.

            "Ma, I'm fine."

            "But-"

            "Ma, I said I was fine!" he snapped. Then sighed again as an outraged looked crossed her face. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The other three occupants and student looked in fascination as the cool young Professor lost his famous calm and became frazzled.

            "Ma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. Ma, talk to me. Ma. Ma, the silent treatment doesn't work anymore. Ma!"

            "Don't take that tone on me, Roman Raquel Ares Snape!" she snapped. "I'm your mother and I can still take you over my knee."

            "Such concern over my welfare," Roman said, drolly. "Ma, I said I was sorry. What are you doing here?"

            "Fine greeting I get from my own son," she sniffed. "I heard you were hurt. I also heard one Nova de Mornay was back. My husband spoke highly of you."

            "Thank you," she looked bemused. "It seems you have an advantage over me."

            "Oh, I'm so sorry. My manners are atrocious. Nova, Bill, Malfoy, my mother: Venetia Camden Snape. Ma, you know Nova. That's Bill Weasley and Draco Malfoy."

            Venetia smiled and regally inclined her head. the three merely echoed the gesture bemusedly. There was something very regal and commanding about the woman. They certainly could see why Snape married her. she was nothing short of gorgeous. 

             "Now that that's dispensed of, why don't you tell me your _real _reason for being here?" Roman asked, dryly. Venetia looked innocent, but Roman merely raised an eyebrow.

            "What?" she asked, defensively. "Can't I visit my son when he's ill? Can't I visit my husband?"

            "You forget that I know you far too long, mother. You taught me all your tricks, wench."

            "And methinks you're too impertinent, boy," she sniffed. The young man raised an eyebrow. 

            "You _do_ realise that I'm 34, right?"

            "_Of course_ I do, you nitwit," the woman snapped. "I gave birth to you. I suffered through _24 hours of agonising pain_ over you. I'd like to think that I know how old you are, at least."

            "Sorry, ma'am," Roman lowered his head. She nodded in satisfaction. 

            "Good. Now, you must be Nova."

            Nova was startled from her amusement of watching Roman squirm. The woman's question brought her away from her comfortable place on the sidelines and she found herself the object of a piercing gaze. She had to swallow.

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "And you're supposed to be from the future?"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "My husband taught you in school?"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            She couldn't help but feel like a very young girl being interrogated by the headmistress. Even then she was never _meek_. She had been respectful towards Dumbledore, but she had never been meek.

            "You were in Gryffindor."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "And you enjoyed potions."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "And you were good at it?" there was a sceptical tone in the woman's tone that made her bristle.

            "I'd like to think that I am," she said, deliberately using the present tense in an apposition to the past tense that the woman had used. She'd expected perhaps a reprimand for being impertinent, like Roman had been. But she merely nodded, face neutral.

            "Tell me, what was his behaviour like towards your housemates?"

            Ah. How was she going to answer _that_?

            "Do you want an honest answer?" she asked, frankly. She could swear the older woman was trying not to smile.

            "If you will."

            Nova nodded, took a deep breath. "Well, he wasn't very pleasant. In fact, I do believe he acted like a complete arsewipe. Hope you don't mind my language."

            "No, not at all. Go on."

            "Well," she hesitated. "As much as I respect the Professor, he had an entirely biased view of Gryffindor, especially the Boy Wonder, Harry. He completely hated them. Me, however, he was okay with since I hung around Draco and Blay. And I didn't act like the other sods in Gryffindor. And I'm actually competent in Potions without being a complete show off, know-it-all like Granger was. He always did say that he thought I should have been in Slytherin instead. His treatment towards my house was utterly appalling. He would look for the most miniscule of reasons to take away house points, especially from the Dream Team."

            There was a pregnant pause where everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Then, Venetia started laughing. Nova let out a breath she hadn't realised that she had been holding. She grinned.

            "Oh dear," Venetia said, wiping her eyes. "That did sound like him. Well," she smiled at them and then at her son. "I must be going, now. I'll see you soon, I need to talk to your father. Going to the grave, tonight?"

            "I'll be there."

            "Good. Your great-grandfather would want you to be there."

            "You don't have to try and guilt me, mother," Roman rolled his eyes. "I was already planning on going."

            Venetia merely raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss Roman's forehead. She smiled at the rest of them and swept regally out of the room. Before the door closed, however, they could hear her voice as it travelled through the room.

            "Husband! Get your skinny white noble ass over here. We have things to talk about, you and I."

            "Woman, the last time you wanted to _talk_, I had several bruises to contend with."

            "If you don't, I'll make sure that bruises are the least you'll be contending with…"

            Roman sighed. "My parents. The epitome of great parenthood, the ever absent, ex-Death Eater father, the flighty, powerful, impassioned and hot-headed Head Mistress of a mother. A father I had hated and rarely saw, and a mother I adored and chose to leave."

            "Complicated."

            "You don't know the half of it."

            "So…" Nova turned to him. "Great-grandad. Who is he and why is his grave on or near Hogwarts."

            "Possibly because he loves this place more than anything."

            "Why would they allow it?" Bill asked, confused. A look of understanding dawned in Draco's eyes. He looked at Roman with something akin to horror on his face. And sympathy.

            "Only one reason is there that people are buried on Hogwarts grounds," Draco said, slowly. "It's if they are the Head Master or Mistress of the school. Your great grand father was Dumbledore, wasn't he?"

            All faces swung to face Roman, looks of curiosity on their faces. Roman shrugged.

            "Yeah?"

            The three looked at each other. Then at him. Then back at each other. Then burst out laughing. Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. Crossed his arms and relaxed back onto the bed, riding out the much needed laughter. They didn't notice the door slowly closing, almost silently, and the figure moving away from the Infirmary with a smile on her face. She straightened and met the amused gaze of Severus Snape.

            "Not a word."

            "Really, wife. Did you need to use those voice charms?"

            "It was effective."

            "I'm sure it was."

            "I'm worried about them, Sev," she said, walking over towards him. "I don't know if they can handle what's coming."

            Severus saw the tired look on her face and was instantly concerned. "You okay? Did you get a vision?"

            "Yes."

            "Blood and gore?"

            "Enough to make me worry."

            "Oh, Venetia," he sighed, wrapping his arms around the still slender woman. "I wish I could protect you from all of that. You're my wife and the fact that I can't do anything to help you…"

            "I'm alright, Sev. I can handle it. I took it to grips when I realised that I was a seer. I needed to. I would have gone insane, otherwise." She leaned against his chest. "But sometimes…"

            "I know. I know."

            She sighed again. "I love you, Sev."

            "I love you, too."

            "Bed?"

            "Thought you would never ask."


End file.
